The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant, botanically known as Lobelia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Kielowasky.
The new Lobelia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Mariahout-Laarbeek, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create new trailing Lobelia cultivars that flower continuously during the flowering season.
The new Lobelia originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 1998 of a proprietary selection of Lobelia×hybrida identified as code number KB-00-4/6, not patented. The new Lobelia was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Mariahout-Laarbeek, The Netherlands, during the summer of 1999 from the resultant progeny of the above-mentioned self-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings since 2003 at Steenbergen, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.